Recuerda quien eres
by noveldreamer25
Summary: AU. Captain Swan. Killian Jones es el heredero al trono del Bosque Encantado, pero una serie de eventos desafortunados impiden que cumpla con su destino. Podrá Killian ser capaz de regresar, enfrentarse a su pasado y cumplir con su destino? Basado en la película del Rey león


Todos los habitantes del reino estaban reunidos a las afueras del castillo, esperaban ansiosos el anuncio del nacimiento del heredero al trono del Bosque Encantado; los soldados, horas antes, habían sido encargados por el rey mismo mandar el mensaje a todo el pueblo de que la reina podría dar a luz en cualquier momento.

Ya habían pasado cinco horas desde el anuncio y los ciudadanos aun seguían esperando, algunos ya habían puesto sillas o tiendas de campaña, hasta hecho bocadillos para no tener que moverse del lugar o regresar a sus casas.

Unas cuantas horas después las trompetas por fin sonaron, los ciudadanos empezaron a festejar; reían, aplaudían, bailaban, gritaban de la emoción. Había nacido un varón. Todos estaban encantados con la noticia; todos menos un hombre. El hermano del rey, Rumple, debía ser el segundo en la línea para el trono, hasta que el niño nació, ahora no sería rey nunca; eso lo enfureció y por tanto decidió no asistir a la ceremonia de presentación del bebé.

* * *

"¡Oh, Ariel, qué emoción! Tenemos un varoncito" dijo el rey Eric emocionado, estaba en la recamara del nuevo heredero del trono junto a su esposa, la reina, quien se encontraba recostada sosteniendo al bebé en sus brazos, cansada por las largas horas de parto.

La reina, Ariel, no le contestó a su esposo, pues estaba maravillada observando a su hijo.

"¿Cómo le pondremos?" pregunta el rey acercándose. La reina con una dulce sonrisa, aparta la mirada de su bebé y la dirige a su esposo.

"¿ Que tal…Killian Alexander Jones?"

"Me parece perfecto Ariel" le contesta el rey dulcemente y se agacha para darle a su esposa un dulce beso en los labios y por ahí mismo uno en la frente a Killian.

Después de unos minutos la puerta principal del dormitorio se abre cuidadosamente, llamando la atención de los reyes.

"Sus majestades, ya es hora de presentar al pueblo, el nuevo heredero al trono". Les indica Archie Hopper, consejero del rey y más grande confidente. El Dr. Hopper se acomoda los lentes y mira al suelo, apenado de haber interrumpido tan cálido momento familiar.

"Oh si Archie, se nos había olvidado. Vamos a vestir al bebe y dentro de unos minutos salimos al balcón para que lo presentes."

El Dr. Hopper asiente y sale del cuarto despacio.

El bebé, que dormía en las manos de su madre, al fin abre los ojos. La reina lo mira entusiasmada, pues jamás había visto unos ojos azules tan bellos como los de su hijo. Incluso se atrevería a decir que eran más azules que los de su esposo, y eso era decir mucho.

"Eric, Killian es idéntico a ti…Míralo!" llama a su esposo y a la vez levanta suavemente al bebé. " Tiene tus ojos! Y tu abundante cabello negro!" El rey, ahora mirando a su hijo con detenimiento le dice a la reina "Si, pero tiene tu nariz". Los dos ríen y luego se acomodan para vestir al bebé.

Minutos después, en el balcón principal, Archie Hopper anuncia que los reyes están por aparecer con el nuevo heredero. Todos los sirvientes y soldados, junto con los amigos y familiares de los reyes están detrás de las cortinas, esperando ver a la criatura primero.

Luego los reyes llegan al balcón y Killian está despierto, mirando a todos, tranquilo, como si supiera que este es un evento importante y debe lucir bien.

Los presentes hacen sonidos como "Aww" o dicen frases como "esos ojos" o "que guapo". Pero son interrumpidos por Archie, que agarra al bebe con cuidado y vuelve al balcón para presentarlo. Los reyes lo siguen. Las trompetas suenan y Archie presenta al bebé ante los ciudadanos, anunciando su nombre y levantándolo para que todos lo vean. Killian se encuentra sorprendido por los extraños sonidos que escucha y por la sensación de estar flotando en el aire pero no llora. Sus padres solo sonríen orgullosos.

* * *

Este es el primer fanfic en español que he escrito. Espero que les guste. Posiblemente lo traduzca a ingles mas adelante.

*No me pertenecen los personajes de OUAT.


End file.
